Secret Hidden Within Me
by Francheska24
Summary: In 1840, Spain and Great Britain were at war, not only to conquer new colonies but to hunt and kill anyone who had extraordinary powers. When the daughter of the second hand of the King and Queen of Spain spots a girl floating in the ocean on a piece of wood. She's in for a surprise when she realizes what the girl's capable of. Brittany G!P
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why, but I had to do a Supernatural story and this just came to mind. First attempt, hope you'll like it.**

10-year-old Santana and her 12-year-old brother Cristofel where running and playing through the boat of their father's army. Suddenly there's fog, so much that Santana can't even see her brother and he's standing next to her. She feels his arm on her shoulders holding her in a protective way and then a soldier runs to the person driving the ship.

"Stop! Stop!" he yells and both Santana and her brother look at each other.

"Stop the boat!" he keeps yelling. Eventually Santana's father 'Teniente' (Lieutenant) Anibal Lopez comes out with Coronel Jason Puckerman.

"What's wrong soldier?!" the Lieutenant asks him with authority.

"My lieutenant a boat... our brother boat sunk." the soldier tells him and both Lt. Lopez and Coronel Puckerman share a worried look. They all made their way to see if what the soldier said was true and everyone gasp at what they saw. The boat was burning, and there were pieces and parts of the boat and their soldiers floating on the sea. Lt. Lopez starts breathing heavily, and they all knew he was enraged.

"What's the nearest island?!" he screams and everyone stays quiet. While Santana's father was going on a rampage she started to hear a whisper and she looked to see if it was her brother, but his attention was to his father.

'Help her...' she hears again and starts to look around.

'Floating...' she hears clearly and then runs to the side of the boat to see if someone was calling her. And then she sees it, she sees a girl floating in a piece of wood from the burning first she looks sad because a girl just died, but she saw the girl move and look at her.

"Papa! There's a girl! She's alive!" Santana tells her father interrupting her and runs to where she is and she points at the girl. Her father starts screaming at the soldiers to go down and get her out of the ocean. Santana keeps looking at the girl, and her father puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Good job." he tells her and although he's not smiling, she knows he means it.

She sees when the soldiers take the girl out of the water and drape her with some towels. Once they bring her on the boat Santana makes her way to her, she witnesses how they let her go once she's on board. Santana carefully makes her way to where the girl was left and sees the girls blonde hair. She then takes her hand and starts brushing it off, to see her face. She gasps when she sees what's dangling on the girl's neck, she shakes her head not believing it. When she hears her father's voice she quickly grabs the girls necklace, and rips it off her neck.

"Santana, what are you doing?" he asks.

"I was just seeing if she was ok." she tells him and he nods.

"Well then, I'm sorry but she's going to the cell downstairs." he says as the soldiers pick her up and Santana looks at him confused.

"Why?" she asks him and he looks down.

"Because she's an enemy, and she harms people. So to take precautions she's going to the cell." he tells her and she shakes her head.

"How do you know she's an enemy?" she asks him and he looks at her his jaw clenching.

"Santana. Enough! She's going to the cell and that's final." he tells her and starts walking away. She looks at the necklace she ripped off the girl and see inscriptions. Santana knows them by her father's teachings. People that wear this type of necklaces are people who are either stronger or enemies. She grips it and then puts it on the pocket of her dress.

It was midnight and Santana couldn't sleep thinking of the girl being their enemy. And that once she arrived to Spain they would probably hang her. She was deep in thought when she heard footsteps, she saw a shadow passing carefully by her room; she doesn't know why but she gets out of bed and walks out to see who it was. She quietly opens the door and wind hits her. She sees dirty footsteps and her eyebrows furrow in confusion. And then someone grabs her from behind and she makes an attempt to scream but the person covers her mouth with their hand.

"Shhh... if you scream they'll kill us." Santana hears a voice she doesn't recognize say, and she turns around, immediately meeting blue eyes. Then fire comes out of nowhere, and it almost hits Santana. Then more and more fire comes and the soldiers start to come out.

"Come on." the girl grabs her hand and leads Santana down to the cell. The girl makes her sit and then starts walking to go outside, but Santana grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" Santana asks her and she looks troubled at first, but then shakes her head.

"Nowhere." she says and they both smile at each other. Suddenly someone starts making their way down where they both where and when he sees them he smiles.

"Blueberry... who's this?" he says and Santana takes the girl's hand and squeezes it. The girl doesn't answer and he grows impatient .

"Answer me! Who's this?" he asks her and she shakes her head.

"You stupid, insolent, bastard!" he screamed and the girl looks at him and with her hand pushes him, making him fly to the other part of the room and land on a hook. Santana's eyes go wide, while the girl is still panting. And then the girl starts to cry and Santana stands there looking at her not believing what she did.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." she tells Santana, who's still in shock.

"I'm going to die when we get to where we're going right?" she asks and Santana was about to answer when her father comes in.

"Santana are you alright?" he asks her and Santana nods.

"Ok. And what are you doing out of the cell?" he asks the girl and she's about to answer but Santana went ahead.

"She saved my life." Santana tells her father, and he looks at her daughter with a shocked expression.

"Look." she points to him the proof and he's even more shocked when he sees one of the intruders hanging from the hook dead.

"See she's not an enemy, she saved me." Santana tells him and he clears his throat.

"Thank you. For saving my daughter." he tells the girl and starts walking out when Santana asks him.

"She's not going to die when we get home, right?" she asks him and at first he was going to tell her that yes, that's what happens to enemies, but when he looked at the girl he sighed.

"We can work something out, but only because you saved my daughter's life." he says and walks out. Santana then smiles at her, but then stops when she sees the girls frown.

"I thought you would be happy." Santana tells her and the girl looks at her and nods.

"I am happy, grateful even, but..." she looks at where the man was hanging and tears fell down her cheeks. Santana starts shaking her head and hugs the girl.

"You did that to protect me." Santana tells her and then kisses her cheek.

"What's your name?" Santana asks her sitting next to her and she sees how the girl lights up.

"Brittany. What's your's?"

"Santana Marie Lopez."

At that Brittany frowns and Santana pats her back.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks her.

"Nothing, it's just a long name." she tells Santana and they both chuckle.

**6 Years Later**

Brittany's training one of the Lopez's new horses, she can't believe that Lt. Lopez saved her life, and she mostly can't believe that she lives with her best friend. She knows she's supposed to be one of the maids but once in a while she just likes to do outdoors activities. When she finishes with the horse, she leads him back to his stable, and as she opens the door she manages to break the handle.

"That's why my brother always asks you to do his job Britt." Santana says and Brittany smiles at her. And then puts the horse in the stable.

"Could you give me that metal screw?" Brittany asks her, making Santana smirk. As she grabs it she walks up to Brittany and hands it to her, fingers touching and they both smile at the feeling. Brittany's the first one to take her hand back and Santana looks at her as she bends the metal screw like paper and sticks it to the stables door.

"What brings you here?" Brittany asks as she wobbles the door with her two fingers to secure the stable door won't open, and Santana smiles.

"Mmmm... maybe my best friend." Santana tells her standing way too close. Brittany can't help but be aroused. And she's even more aroused when Santana wears those dresses that make her now cleavage look extraordinary.

"Hey baby Blue." Sam, one of the stable boys says, and Brittany and Santana immediately separate. Brittany can see Santana's annoyed and chuckles.

"Hey ass Blue." Brittany tells him and Santana covers her mouth to not laugh loud. Sam looks at her and scoffs.

"Anyways... I came here to ask you something." he tells Brittany.

"Ok, what is it?" Brittany asks him and he smiles.

"Want to come with me and the guys to the brothel?" he asks her and Brittany immediately nods.

"Sure. If I don't go I'll get in trouble with Rosario. Come look for ?" Brittany tells him and he nods and leaves. Brittany looks back at Santana and sees she's looking at everything else except her. Brittany doesn't know why every time she goes to the brothel to see her friend with benefits or like they say here 'Amante', Santana gets like this. Then Santana starts walking away but Brittany grabs her by her arms.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asks her confused and she attempts to face look at Santana's face but she doesn't let her.

"Why do you care?" Santana spats and Brittany's taken aback.

"I always care, you're my best friend." Brittany tells her and Santana nods.

"Forget it. Have fun with that 'puta'." with that said Santana walks away and Brittany gets mad by Santana's outburst. Without knowing she clenches her jaw and puts her hand in a fist, and starts a fire in the hay.

"Shit!" Brittany grabs a bucket of water and puts the fire out. She then puts her hands on her head and sighed.

"Brittany! Time to clean up." she hears the main maid scream and makes her way back to the house. After bathing and putting her clothes on, she stood in front of her chair in the dinner table waiting for Lt. Lopez to arrive. Two minutes later he arrives with his two daughters and son. As always Santana sits in front of her; her little sister Isabela sits next to me, and her brother next to her. Leaving the main seat to Lt. Lopez, they all as always say grace and feast.

"So Santana how where piano lessons?" Lt. Lopez asks her oldest daughter she smiled in politeness.

"It went great papi, my teacher said I'm very advanced." she tells him and then looks at Brittany.

"Wow, and that comes from Schuester." he says impressed and Brittany looks back at her and she averts her eyes. This doesn't go unnoticed by the main maid seated at the other end of the table.

"Papi, I want to learn piano or maybe violin." Isabela tells him and he chuckles and caresses her little daughters cheek.

"And you will, when you're older." he tells her and she pouts.

"But I am older I have this many years." she tells him showing seven of her fingers. Everyone at the table chuckles and then it's the brothers turn.

"Did you do your chores Cristofel?" he asks his only son and Cristofel looks at Brittany.

"Umm... Yes, of course. Everything's done." he tells his father and his father looks at him and smiles.

"Very good hijo, someday this will all be yours. That's why I'm training you." he tells him and Cristofel nods. After that last interrogation, they all eat and both Santana and Brittany stole quick gazes at each other. When they all finish, the Lopez family gets up and Lt. Lopez goes up to Brittany.

"Brittany can I have a word?" he asks and Brittany feels scared as to why he wanted to talk to her. Brittany sees Santana give her one last glance and leave.

"Sure."

"Come to my study." he tells her and walks away. Brittany grabs the plates and puts them in the sink so she can quickly wash them.

"What you're doing is a crime you know?" the main maid says and Brittany turns and smiles at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Brittany I'm telling you this because I love you, and don't want you to get hurt. Santana Lopez is not for you, and we both know that although you saved her life when she was 10. The Lt. won't care once you cross the line, and we also both know of what you would do to him. They need their father, especially Isabela. So please think before you do anything with the young Lopez." with that said she left and Brittany knew it was true. Sometimes she hates what's she's capable of, but for Santana and her family she'll do anything. Even if she ends up hurt.

Once Brittany finished cleaning the dishes, she walks to Lt. Lopez's study and she knocks on the door. She hears him scream 'Come in.' and she slowly opens the door and gets inside.

"You wanted to talk to me Lt. ?" Brittany asks him and he nods and gestures her to sit down.

"It has come to my attention that you've been going to the brothel." he tells Brittany and she closes her eyes, because she knows the brothel is as off-limits as his children. She hears him sigh and shake his head.

"Brittany I know about your condition, and I don't want people to freak out or anything. You know what they would do to you if they knew about it, and you're my daughters best friend. So I'm sorry but you're not going to the brothel again." he tells her and she shakes her head and grips the chair's arm in anger.

"You can't do that." Brittany tells him gritting her teeth, and he looks shocked at her tone.

"May I remind you Brittany that I'm the head of this household,and what I say goes. Am I clear?" he asks her and she's trying to calm down. She feels herself get angrier and angrier and the only thing that comes to her mind is to leave. As she runs out of the study, she passes Santana and runs out of the house.

When Brittany's deep in the woods, she sees a tall old tree and punches it, making the tree break and fall. Then Brittany realizes, why would he mention Santana? Brittany starts to chuckle when she realized why she would look at her that much on the dinner table.

"Brittany.." she hears Santana's voice and Brittany sighs.

"I don't want to talk to you now Santana." Brittany tells her and walks past her.

"Why not?I'm your best friend." Santana asks making Brittany stop and look back at her with an incredulous look.

"Are you?" Brittany asks her and she looks taken aback by the question.

"Of course I am."

"What kind of best friend tells her father that her one and supposedly only 'best friend' goes to a brothel?" Brittany questions her and Santana stays quiet, making Brittany scoff.

"You know what forget it." Brittany tells her and Santana grabs her hand and kisses her. Brittany starts kissing her back, but then remembers what the main maid told her and pushes her back gently. Santana looks at her frowning and with tears in her eyes. And when she sees that Brittany won't look at her, she runs back to the house. Brittany knows that she's doing the right thing, she knows that she doesn't want to hurt Santana or any of her family, and if Santana knew that she wasn't just strong but had other powers that she could not control. She would run to the hills, all Brittany had to do was look for distractions and control herself and her anger.

**What do you think? Should I keep going? **

**REVIEW :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's another chapter. Enjoy :D. Second attempt at a Supernatural story.**

The next day Brittany was in the stables cleaning up one of the horses, when Lt. Lopez enters and clears his throat.

"Where's Cristofel?" he asks and Brittany although she's frightened, she keeps cleaning the horse.

"He went into town to look for more supplies." she tells him calmly.

"Good. I'll see you at dinner Brittany." he says and starts walking out. She then remembers the events that occurred yesterday and starts panting. Getting angrier, but it all fades away when she felt a tiny embrace in her leg.

"Bri..." Isabela, the little Lopez says hugging her and she can't help but chuckle.

"Isabela... How many times have I told you to not sneak up on me?" Brittany tells her while she picks her up and swings her around, making Isabela giggle.

"But it's funny when you make scary face." the little Lopez tells her and Brittany kisses her cheek.

" . What are you doing here?" Brittany asks her putting her down.

"Can you help me do a swing?" she asks Brittany with a pout.

"And by help you mean if I can do a swing for you." Brittany tells her and the girl pouts.

"I promise I'll help you. Pleaseeee Bri." she looks at Brittany with pleading eyes and eventually nods making young Isabela jump and hug her.

"Thank you Bri!" she exclaims and runs out of the stables. The thing was that Isabela was the baby of the family, she was the Lopez's rock. She was clever, smart and she always knew people's soft spots.

When Brittany finishes Cristofel and her chores, she starts looking for essentials and materials to make the swing Isabela wanted. She hears someone come in and turns around to see Santana. They both quietly look at each other and Santana stands up straighter and walks past Brittany. She opens one of the stables and gets the horse out, making Brittany shake her head.

"What are you doing?" Brittany finally breaks their silence.

"What does it look like? I'm going horse riding." Santana tells her and tries to get past her, but Brittany stands in front of her not letting her go.

"No you're not." Brittany tells her and Santana scoffs.

"And may I dare ask why?" Santana asks her with feistiness.

"Because, this horse isn't properly trained yet, he just got here two days ago. Nobody has mount him, not even me. And I don't want you to get hurt." Brittany tells her and she scoffs once again.

"Why would you care?" Santana asks her and Brittany sighs.

" I alway..." Brittany starts but gets cut off by Santana.

"Don't say you always care, when you clearly don't." Santana tells her making Brittany shake her head.

"I do care about you Santana."

"If you did you wouldn't have pushed me away yesterday." Santana tells her and Brittany averts her gaze. And Santana pushes her out-of-the-way taking the horse and mounting him. Brittany sees how Santana quickly runs and she puts her hands in her head. And then the horses start going crazy and she again sees a fire starting, she looks for a bucket of water but doesn't find it. She hears someone come into the stable and the fire started to go down. She looks back and sees the main maid standing there with one of her eyebrows up.

"Control, Brittany. Control." she tells her and Brittany nods.

"Easy for you to say." Brittany tells her and the maid steps in front of her.

"Believe me Brittany, it's not easy for me. I'm tempted every time to... and get... Just, control. Ok? " she tells her and Brittany nods. The maid goes back to the Lopez household, and Brittany takes a sit in one of the benches they used to sit and milk cows. She starts to take calm breaths, when she hears something coming from outside. She stands up and walks out to see the horse Santana was riding alone. Brittany takes him by his bridle and calms him, leading him into his stable. And taking Nancy, her favorite horse, out to look for Santana, because she knows Lt. Lopez will kill her if something happens to her daughter.

Brittany rides through the woods, screaming Santana's name and then she sees her walking to where she was, but when she saw Brittany she turned and walk back to where she was. Brittany rolls her eyes and rides to where she was walking. Once she was close enough to Santana she hopped off her horse and walked behind her.

"What the hell happened?" Brittany asks her louder than usual, but Santana keeps walking and doesn't answer. Brittany grows impatient and grabs Santana's arm turning her around.

"Let go!" Santana screams, and gets her arm out of Brittany's hand. Brittany starts feeling hotness and she knows she's about to do something that she'll regret and snaps out of it.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Brittany screams at her making Santana turn around.

"Jodete!(Screw you)" Santana screams at her and Brittany nods and puts her hands up in defense.

"You know what? I don't even know why I care." Brittany tells her, and walks back and hops on Nancy. Santana looks at her worried.

"Where are you going?" Santana asks Brittany as she rides slowly past her.

"You can't leave me in the middle of the woods." Santana tells her and Brittany keeps riding slowly,not turning her back to her. Santana then stomps the ground in anger, and starts to walk to her house. When she hears some guys whistle behind her, and she turns to see four men walking up to her.

"Hola muñequita. Porque tan solita?" one of them says and Santana stands there in shock and scared.

"No need to be scared, muñequita. Not now at least." the other one tells her and sniffs Santana's neck.

"You have a pure soul, but I can sense it will be destroyed. By one of us." he tells her and smiles. Santana's trembling in fear and starts whimpering.

"Are you guys vampires?" Santana ask them and they all laugh.

"Nah... they are clearly extinct. But enough of talking I can't wait to devour you." he grabs her by the neck and she feels his hand where her heart is and she closes her eyes in defeat. All of a sudden she hears a horse, and sees Brittany push the guy far away. He hits the tree and then she does the same to the other guys.

"Santana take Nancy and ride ." Brittany tells her and she shakes her head.

"I'm not leaving you Britt." she tells her, and she then sees Brittany being pushed but she stopped and ran back in an unhuman speed, and tackled him.

"Go Santana! Now!" Brittany screams at her and she quickly jumped on Nancy and rode as fast as she could. Brittany hears the man she's tackling laughing, and she looks at his eyes.

"She doesn't know what you are, does she?" he asks her and starts laughing again.

"You're gonna end up killing her, you know? And her family, ufff... horrible." he says and Brittany looks down.

"Aww. Hit a nerve?" he asks and Brittany grabs him by the neck.

"She may not know what I am. But I'll never,never, harm her or her family. I'll make sure of it." she tells him and he stares back and laughs.

"Keep telling yourself that, because eventually, it will happen. Infirmor persona." with that she snaps his neck and lets him fall to the ground. She lines them up and lets all the anger from yesterday and today out, burning the men who threatened to harm them. As she watches their bodies disintegrate, she hears people scream and whisper from afar, but she knows that's all in her head.

Rain starts to fall and Brittany runs to a cottage the Lopez's have for when some of the employees get lost. She sees her horse Nancy in the porch and Brittany greets her by patting her head softly.

"What are you doing here girl?" she asks her horse, and Nancy in return tilts her head to the door and Brittany nods.

Once she opens the door and steps inside, she sees Santana sitting in front of the fireplace, and Brittany stands there looking at her. She then sees Santana's head go down and she's about to go to the bed room but Santana stops her.

"You can sit with me. I'm not mad at you anymore." Santana tells her and Brittany nods although Santana's not looking at her.

"Ok." Brittany says whispering and sits next to her. They both sit quietly, watching the fireplace, when Brittany feels Santana's hand on hers. Her hand makes Brittany have goosebumps, and she looks at Santana. She sees her closing her eyes and Brittany furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"Santana are you..." she gets cut off when Santana kisses her softly. It's a brief and quick kiss, but Santana makes sure to show Brittany what she's feeling. Santana separates from Brittany's lips gently and sees her eyes closed;she then puts her forehead on Brittany's and closes her eyes, while Brittany opens hers.

"Thank you." Santana tells her and they stay in silence. And in that moment Brittany knows that she's in for trouble.

**Next Morning**

Brittany wakes up and sees Santana cuddling her. She smiles at the sleeping girl and her eyes go wide when she looks down and sees her member standing. Brittany makes an attempt to get Santana out of the embrace, so she can splash cold water and put her friend down. When she finally gets out she quietly stands up and goes outside to a river near the cottage. As soon as she gets there she gets her clothes off and dives into the river. She feels coldness hit her, and she feels even more awake. She dives back up and closes her eyes by the breeze that hits her. She looks at the sunlight and smiles because she's indeed happy. Suddenly there's a splash and Brittany turns around to see a naked Santana. No words are said, nothing, only their intense gazes talk, and Santana leans over and kisses Brittany. And this time Brittany doesn't fight it and kisses her back. They both swim, while kissing until they feel a wall stop them. Brittany gasps when she feels Santana touch her member, and start pumping it. Brittany hears the maid's advice again and she grips the wet river wall Santana has her back to. Santana is enjoying this and feels happy Brittany is finally pulling through, but she feels Brittany pull away.

"Sorry.. I... I shouldn't have done that." Brittany tells her and Santana shakes her head.

"No Britt, it's not your fault. I'm just a stupid teenager with needs. I should stop." Santana tells her and Brittany smiles and nods.

"Your dad's going to find you a husband in two years. And you'll see whatever husband you end up having will fulfill your needs." Brittany tells her and Santana looks at her, because if she only knew that she wanted HER not any other person. But despite that she wanted Brittany, she sighs and tries to smile happily but fails.

"Yeah, you're right." Santana tells her and Brittany knows by her tone that she doesn't want that. They stay quiet, there's sadness and tension in the air, but Brittany's about to change that.

"Hey, want to build something with me?" Brittany asks her with a smile and Santana at first looks sad and then smiles.

"Sure. What is it you want to build?" Santana asks her and Brittany raises an eyebrow.

**Lopez Backyard**

Brittany tells the maid to call Isabela and tell her that she has a surprise for her. Suddenly Brittany hears tiny footsteps coming down the stairs and Isabela hugs her tightly.

"Bri, where have you been?" the girl asks her and Brittany looks at the maid, who's also waiting for her to answer.

"I had some chores to do, buuuuuut that doesn't mean I forgot about for your surprise?" Brittany asks her and Isabela starts jumping up and down, making both the maid and Brittany chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well then I'll cover your eyes.. and no peeking, ok? Or I'll be sad." Brittany tells her and the girl nods fastly. They make their way to the backyard, with Brittany covering the little girls eyes.

"Bri, where are we going?" she asks her and Brittany shakes her head.

"You'll see, be patient my butterfly." Brittany tells her and then she stops and the girl was nervously jumping.

"Are we here?" Isabela asks her and Brittany chuckles.

"Yes, we're here. Ready?" Brittany asks her and she nods. When Brittany takes her hands off the little girls eyes, Isabela screams when she sees her surprise.

"The Swing!" she screams and hugs Brittany.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!..." she keeps screaming and Brittany laughs.

"Can you stop thanking me and play?" Brittany tells her and the little girl takes her hand.

"Can you push me?" she asks Brittany.

"Of course. Come on." they both made their way to the swing and Brittany measuring her strength gently pushed her.

From afar Santana sees them interacting and can't help but smile at the scene. She feels so lucky to have Brittany in her life, she makes her little sister happy, helps her brother to escape his chores, and mostly saves her every time she's in danger. Santana is so deep in thought that jumps when someone talks to her.

"Beautiful, right?" she hears her Nana(maid) say and Santana nods.

"Yeah." Santana answers sadly and she hears her Nana(maid) sigh.

"She's doing this to protect you and your family." her Nana tells her.

"I know. But it's still hard..." Santana tells her and her Nana hugs her.

"I know, but if its harder for you. You don't to imagine how hard it is for her." with that her Nana kisses Santana's head and walks into the house.

Santana looks at her little sister in the swing with her big smile and Brittany pushing her. Santana can't help but think of how Brittany would be with her own children, and how lucky her wife is going to be. She has to accept that, that's how its going to be in the future. But now Santana wants to know what she did with the men that almost attacked her, and when did she get that fast. To say the least, Santana knew Brittany had a secret, and she would do her best to know what it was.

**Not my best work, but I think I'm getting there. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**REVIEW :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm glad you're liking the story. :) Here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

**1 Year Later**

Santana was sitting in a bench by the garden her mother made seven years ago. She sits there reading, enjoying the peace and quiet. Since her brother and father went to town on business, and her little sister was visiting a friend, she wondered why not take this time for myself? As she finished reading a page, she feels someone behind her and smiles.

"You know, I don't usually like it when someone disturbs my reading." Santana says and when she turns around her smile falls.

"What are you doing here Noah?" Santana asks him trying to not sound annoyed.

"Well, I came to visit my girlfriend of course. Here." Noah gives her a small case, and he looks at her, waiting for her to open it.

"What is it?" Santana asks and he smiles.

"You have to open it to know." he tells her and she nods. As he sits next to her, she finally opens the case to see a diamond necklace.

"Wow, its beautiful. It must have cost you a fortune." she tells him and he smiles and nods.

"It did, but you know how I am. I'll buy anything worthy of you." he tells me and leans over and kisses Santana on the lips. Santana hates when he kisses her, if it wasn't because of her father she would have ended this fake relationship. Noah still had his lips pressed to hers, but unlike Santana, he had his eyes closed. They hear someone clear their throat behind them and separate. When Santana turns around she sees Brittany standing there, and despite her fist, she smiles and extends her hand.

"How are you this fine evening Mr. Puckerman?" Brittany asks him and he stands up and takes Brittany's extending hand.

"Brittany, it has been a great evening actually." he tells her looking at Santana, and Brittany's trying to control herself.

"Good, I just came to tell Ms. Lopez, that the Lt. will be here around dinner." Brittany says and Santana is surprised by how she talked.

"Oh well, I guess I can ask the Lt. if I can stay for dinner. I mean, I want more time with my beautiful girlfriend. I'm sure he won't be opposed to my company." Noah tells her and Brittany smiles at him and nods.

"I'm sure he will love to see you." Brittany tells him.

"If you'll excuse me." Brittany tells them and leaves. Santana smiles because she knows Brittany's jealous.

"Wow, she's lovely.." Noah sits back down and says as he gets cut off by Santana standing up. He looks at her confused and she smiles at him.

"I've gotta wash up. I'll see you in the dining room later." she tells him and doesn't even give him a chance to say anything back. As she makes her way to, what the Lt. and everyone here calls, Brittany's workshop happily.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Brittany seeing Santana with her boyfriend she can't help but feel a mix of feelings she needs to relieve herself. So she goes to the only person she knows wouldn't oppose of letting her relieve. She enters the establishment, and the person she's looking for walks up to her.

"Brittany, what ar..." the person starts saying but is cut off by Brittany's lips. The person moans at feeling Brittany's tongue, and they separate.

"Rosario, just shut up." Brittany tells her and she nods. They start kissing and they both land in the couch that they have in the main room. Brittany lifts Rosario's dress up and sees she doesn't have her undergarment on. Brittany then unzips her pants, letting her member out, and she starts to pump it so it'll get harder. And without a word Brittany enters her, she hears Rosario moan, and she starts pumping in and out at a fast pace. When she feels Rosario's walls clench her cock, and Brittany is still pumping in and out because she's not even halfway there. After pumping in and out for the third time, Rosario comes.

"Brittany, I think that's enough. I can't take another orgasm." Rosario tells her and Brittany pulls out.

"I wasn't even close, couldn't you hold on at least." Brittany tells her zipping her pants up.

"It's not something someone can hold Brittany. And I gave you two more chances to get there." Rosario tells her standing up from the couch.

"Whatever. You're not even as good as before." Brittany tells her and Rosario goes to the bar.

"Maybe I'm not enough anymore." Rosario tells her and Brittany sighs.

"What does that even mean?" Brittany asks her and she drinks the shot of whiskey she served herself.

"What I mean is that, maybe someone's got your attention, and you know... Your kind, isn't pleased until it has her." she tells Brittany and Brittany stands there looking at her pouring whiskey.

"Here kid." she tells Brittany and gives her one of the shots. Brittany drinks it and makes a face.

"That burned." Brittany tells her coughing and she laughs.

"Wow, you can make fire, but you can't take whiskey." she tells Brittany and Brittany smiles at her. The thing is Rosario knows her secret, she knows that Brittany can cause fire, break trees and other things. She knows this because she loved and lived with one. That's why she always is available for Brittany, because she can handle and understand her in ways others couldn't. Well, others except the Lopez's maid that lived where Brittany was born and raised.

"So, how's Susan?" Rosario asks Brittany.

"She's fine, you know, taking care of the Lopez's." Brittany tells her and Rosario drinks another shot.

"And you." Rosario tells her and Brittany furrows her eyebrows.

"Me, what?" Brittany asks her confused.

"She takes care of you also." Rosario tells her and Brittany looks down and smiles, because it's true, although she's preventing her from what she really wants. She knows she's doing it to protect her, as she is protecting the Lopez's.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany arrives at the Lopez house halfway close to dinner time, she has her shirt off and thank God, nobody's home yet. She goes to her workshop and takes a water canteen drinking it. Suddenly she hears someone behind her clear her throat, and turns around to see a very sexy Santana sitting in the hay. Santana had a white dress on and was sitting with her legs crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asks her and Santana gets up.

"I've been waiting for you. Where have you been?" Santana asks her and Brittany looks at her.

"Doing chores, you know, now that your brother is doing some things in town with the Lt.. I'm stuck with them..." Brittany tells her and Santana walks closer to Brittany slowly. She places her hands tenderly on Brittany's abs, and Brittany can feel herself getting hard. Santana then looks at her in the eyes, and Brittany feels weak. All of a sudden Santana leans and kisses Brittany on the lips. Brittany starts kissing her back, like she did four months ago, except now she feels Santana kiss her neck and go down to her pants, kissing her stomach. Brittany moans and then looks down to see Santana unbuttoning her jeans. When Santana pulls down Brittany's pants, she without a second thought, took her member in her mouth. Brittany throws her head back, and groans in ecstasy. She sees Santana take all her 8 inches and start pumping and sucking every time harder. She's about to come when Santana releases her member out of her mouth, and comes back up. She looks at Brittany's pleading look and kisses her passionately. When she separates, she takes Brittany's hand and they both lie down in the hay with Brittany on top of her.

"I want us both to be able to enjoy this. I've never wanted someone, like I want you." with that said Santana takes her dress and scoots the hem up so Brittany can see her undergarments. Brittany's eyes go wide when she sees how wet Santana is, and stands there debating what she should do. If she goes through with it, she knows she won't ever stop, but she can restrain herself; and if she doesn't she will feel empty.

"Please Britt, don't... don't restrain yourself." Santana tells her cupping with her hands Brittany's cheek.

"I'm restraining myself, because I don't want to hurt you. Santana you don't know how much I want this... you... but I know I can't have you...ever...and you know that too." Brittany tells her letting a couple of tears fall, and Santana shakes her head and lets out a shaky breath.

"Brittany, if I know something... if I know you... you would never hurt me..." Santana tells her but Brittany shakes her head.

"Yes, I can... I can hurt you..." Brittany tells her, and Santana kisses her hard.

"Stop... Santana stop..." Brittany tells her between kisses but Santana won't let her go. She keeps kissing her and Brittany can't help but kiss back. Santana takes Brittany's bra off and her panties too. She then without warning, takes Brittany and makes her lie her body on top of her. Brittany loses it when Santana herself, pushes her and guides Brittany's penis inside herself. Santana gasps and her face expresses pain, but it seems it's not a lot. Brittany gasps at the tightness and wetness, and looks at Santana's eyes. Brittany gives up and starts going in and out slowly, wanting to remember every detail, she feels everything Santana is feeling and never in her three years of being sexually active has she felt that.

"Faster, Britt. Stop holding back." Santana tells her and Brittany goes a little faster than she was, because she doesn't want to break her or hurt her. Brittany keeps reminding herself of her strength, her hands grip the hay, as she feels herself getting closer. A few thrusts and they both come. Brittany nuzzles on Santana's neck panting; and Santana smiles, because although it was her first time and it hurt at first, she got to feel Brittany and in that moment she knows, she'll never let her go.

000000000000000000

Brittany's in her room getting dressed for dinner with a huge grin in her face, thinking of what she and Santana did, was incredible. She can't get that moment out of her mind. There's a knock on the door, and Brittany tells however it is to come in. She sees the maid come in and look at her accusingly.

"What?" Brittany asks her still grinning.

"You know what." she simply tells Brittany and Brittany's grin falters. The maid shakes her head in disappointment.

"What have you done?" the maid tells her and Brittany looks down.

"I couldn't restrain myself anymore. I felt everything she felt, and I honestly... I honestly won't forget it. Because she's..." Brittany doesn't finish by the maid's hand making her stop.

"You should had gone to another person, to help you with that Brittany. You had to control yourself, because now Santana... now Santana is tied to you. And you are tied to her, you still have to control your anger, and love sometimes makes you angry." the maid tells her and Brittany eyes go wide at the four letter word.

"It's not love, and besides it's a one time thing. I'll restrain myself for now on, I promise." Brittany tells her and she feels the maids anger.

"Brittany, have you just listen to a word I've said! There is no turning back, even if you'll never want her again, she will! You don't think Brittany, you never think! " the maid screams and kicks a chair breaking it. Brittany stands there looking at her and sees the maid shake her head with her eyes closed.

"Brittany, I've never been this mad, since I made a mistake with the love of my life. He was human, like Santana, and do you know what happened to him?" the maid asks Brittany a little more calm.

"No, I don't." Brittany tells her and she turns to not look at her.

"I killed him. I didn't want to. But I made the mistake to not restrain myself, and one day... he took my arms and threw me to the floor. And I... I snapped his neck." the maid tells her and Brittany can feel her tears start.

"I killed him... and you can do the same. Love or no love. There's something there. And we, like they say around, anima occupanti's, our love is dangerous and I don't want you to do the same mistake I made twelve years ago. " the maid tells her and walks to where Brittany's standing shocked.

"I love you like the daughter I never had. And I'm telling you, please, stay away. For your sake and Santana's... If you kill her the Lt. would go mad, and...he'll kill you." the maid tells her cupping her cheek. Brittany closes her eyes and let's her tears roll down her cheek.

"I love you too." Brittany tells her and the maid smiles and kisses her cheek. With that the maid starts to walk away, when Brittany stops her.

"Susan.."

"Yes?" Susan (the maid) asks and Brittany wipes a tear away.

"Can you excuse me from the dinner tonight? I need time to think." Brittany tells her and she nods.

"Of course." Susan starts leaving again and Brittany calls her.

"One last thing, thank you for caring about me." Brittany tells her and she smiles and walks away. Brittany sits on her bed and lets out a sigh. She takes all her clothes off and lies in her bed, closing her eyes and letting sleep take over.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

In the woods, someone is watching from afar, and takes a big breath. Smelling Brittany's scent and smiles. When someone comes up, and looks at the other person smiling.

"Why all smily?" she asks him and he smirks.

"Because, our enemies aren't extinct yet." he tells her and she looks at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asks him and he rolls his eyes.

"In the house in front of us, I can smell two, and a half anima occupanti." he tells her and her mouth hangs open.

"That can't be. The Spaniards killed them, and that boat even blew up. How can any of them be alive?" she asks him and he smiles.

"Because their main reason is alive, and whoever it is. Has double the powers than the others or any have, and the half one. Whoever it is won't be a problem." he tells her and she shakes her head.

"I wish I could just go in and rip their heads off, but the strongest one is in there. So lets start little by little shall we." he tells her smiling deviously, and hesitantly she nods.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A young blonde arrives at the brothel, Rosario sees her and smiles. The place is full at this hour but the young blonde smiles and sits in the bar.

"What can I get you sweety?" Rosario asks her.

"Whiskey please." she tells Rosario, her voice slightly raspy.

"Ok, coming right up." Rosario tells her and starts serving her drink. She then gives the young blonde the shot.

"So, what brings you to this awful town?" Rosario asks her and she smiles.

"You know, I don't really know. I just have this strong vibe and feeling." the blonde tells her and Rosario nods.

"I know the feeling."

"Hey, can I maybe work here?" the blonde asks her and Rosario looks appalled.

"You want to have sex with men willingly?" Rosario asks her and the blondes eyes go wide.

"Oh..No, not that kind of work. I can maybe be the entertainment." the blonde tells her and Rosario nods.

"You want to take off your clothes?" Rosario asks her and she rolls her eyes and laughs.

"No, not that entertainment. Maybe dance or something." she tells her and Rosario starts thinking about it.

"How about you help me out in the bar, and you can have a room here." Rosario says and the blonde nods fast and hugs her.

"Thank you, thank you..." she keeps repeating and Rosario chuckles.

"Don't worry, now get to work." the blonde nods and gets behind the bar and starts serving drinks to perverted men.

She then feels her heart stop, as does Brittany and Susan. Susan sees as Santana stops for a few minutes and they both look at each other. Brittany wakes up and starts panting and looking around the room. Then the young blonde hears someone come in, screaming.

"They are back! They are back!"

The young blonde gets out from the bar and walks out to see someone dead on the floor and something written on the wall with the persons blood. It read 'Anima Occupanti's among you. Kill them, or else.' , the young blondes eyes go wide and she can't believe it.

**So yeah, Brittany and the others are in trouble, and hopefully in the next chapter. Brittany and Santana will get to talk, and Brittany will open up to her.**

**So tell me Good? Bad? Suckish?**

**PS. Thanks for reading 'Who are you?' and ' You broke me'. And for those reading 'Who are you?' I'm not sure yet but I'll finish it in two weeks I think.**

**REVIEW :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated fast, I just started college and it's my last year sooo... here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

Brittany is still panting, as she cleans her forehead and gets out of bed. She puts some pants and shirt on, and walks out of her room. As she's walking, she bumps into someone and when she looks up, she sees the person she was trying to avoid. Brittany notices Santana is also panting, and she feels confused.

"Santan..." Brittany gets cut off by her lips. She feels a change in her mood, she was panicking and panting, but now she feels relaxed. Brittany puts her hands on Santana's stomach, and jumps when she hears someone emerge to where they were. They separate to see who it was and they saw Sam. His eyes were puffy red and he looked exhausted, heartbroken even. Brittany steps closer and Sam immediately hugs her, sobbing.

"She's dead... Jessenia is dead." it's all Sam tells them and Brittany now understands.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm so sorry..." Brittany tells him and they both separate.

"I loved her..." he tells Brittany and she nods.

"I know... I know..." Brittany tells him with a trembling voice.

"She gave me this for you before..." he tells Brittany handing her a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Brittany asked him and he shrugged.

"Don't know, she said and I quote 'If you dare open this, you will be walking funny for a week.'" he tells her and they both laugh.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry for your lost. She was an amazing girl.." Brittany tells him and he nods and walks away. When Brittany turns around she sees Santana standing there confused, and Brittany asks.

"What's wrong Santana?" she asks her worried, and Santana sighs.

"Can I ask you something?" Santana tells her and Brittany nods.

"Of course.."

"Please tell me the truth." Santana tells her and walks closer to Brittany.

"About what?" Brittany tells her whispering.

"About the day of the cabin... how when you're mad...you make fire...why are you so strong... everything.." she tells Brittany, making her eyes go wide as she shakes her head.

"I don't make fire...when I'm mad... and the day in the cabin... I just did what I had to do.." Brittany doesn't finish by Santana's hand on her lips.

"Britt... I deserve to know, I'm your best friend and hopefully one day..." Santana is the one who gets cut off now.

"We're best friends, nothing else...Sisters even." Brittany tells her and Santana scoffs.

"Stop.. just stop, lying to me and..stop trying to make me be mad at you, I know you do this so I could stay away. And believe me that'll NEVER and I tell you NEVER will work." she tells Brittany, and then she grabs her cheeks making Brittany look at her doesn't know how, or what would drive her to say what she says next, but she can't stop herself.

"I was responsible for your father's, brother boat, bursting into flames... it was my fault I killed them... and I killed them by my anger, I couldn't control myself. So I killed them all, and then I killed my father. Protecting you...I killed him and I don't know why I needed to...but I did. I killed my father for a human, which I'm suppose to stay away from, because when my kind and a human love each other...Love makes us crazy, stupid even.." Brittany tells her and she feels tears in her eyes. As Santana stands there in shock, making Brittany shake her head.

"There's the truth, that's why I can't be with you... that's why I'll never be with you. Because if I were to ever get angry or... I just can't live with myself if I hurt you and even your family." Brittany tells her and starts walking away. Santana quickly tries to catch up with her but Brittany is faster. Suddenly Santana feels something burn in her stomach, she feels dizzy, the pain is inscrutable and then everything goes black.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The young blonde is cleaning the tables, that had beer bottles and glasses of wine. After she finishes she sits in one of the couches in the lobby. She sees someone running, she closes her eyes to concentrate and sees a waterfall. She smiles when she hears who it is, and stands up, walking out of the brothel and into the woods. She walks carefully, when all of a sudden someone hits her in the head. She looks up and recognizes a tattoo in the person's arm. Her eyes go wide, because she never would've thought more of her kind were alive. The person stays still, like he/she were paralyzed and then shook their head, disappearing.

"Wait!" the young blonde screams but it's too late. The person is gone and she is left alone in the dark. She sighs and then stands up making her way out of the darkness.

The person sees as the young blonde gets out of the darkness of the woods, and can't help but sigh.

"Why couldn't I hurt her?" the person mumbles to herself/himself and then runs out of the woods and back home.

00000000000000000000000000000

Brittany wakes up and sees the sun shining as bright as ever. She didn't know how to face Santana after confessing everything. Brittany would never forget her face full of shock, she was terrified and disappointed at the same time. Brittany sighs and makes her way outside. She then gets an axe and goes to cut logs. As she starts, she can't help but think what's going to happen to her next. Would she stay? Will Santana ever see her like before? Would she tell the Lt.? So much questions are going through her head that she doesn't notice someone looking at her.

"So this is where you hide?" she hears behind her and turns around to see Susan.

"Yeah. Thank God the Lt. made the cabin, otherwise I'll have to sleep elsewhere." Brittany tells her as she cuts another log.

"How long are you staying here then?" Susan asks her and she turns around and smiles.

"Don't know." Brittany tells her and she lifts the axe.

"She fainted yesterday you know?" Susan tells her and she stays still, with the axe in the air.

"She also felt when Jessenia died, and that means one of two things. Either she's one of us, which we both know if she was we would've known right away. Or she's..." Susan doesn't get to finish, when Brittany turns around and stops her.

"No...No she's not.." Brittany tells her, knocking the piece of wood off and slamming the axe, breaking it in half.

"Brittany, I'm..." Susan gets cut off once again.

"No! It was one time, you can't get someone pregnant the first time!" Brittany screams at her and Susan has tears in her eyes.

"You know that we work differently 're not humans! Your...male organs work fast at impregnating, and even faster when it's with a 's why I told you, you are both tied to each other, and more if you both feel the same way. Therefore in a week she will be one month pregnant and in 2 weeks three months... You know this." Susan tells her and Brittany's hands go to her blonde hair, as she lets tears run down her cheeks. Suddenly the sky turns grey, and rain starts to pour, like Brittany's tears. Susan grabs her forcefully and hugs her while she cries.

"What am I going to do? What have I done." Brittany asks her and Susan shakes her head.

"Be there for her, give her strength, because when woman of our kind are pregnant. The baby... and her need the father's warmth.." Susan tells her and Brittany shakes her head sobbing.

"But she's human Susan... what if the baby kills her?" Brittany asks her and Susan shakes her head.

"Lets not worry about that now. Just be there for her, and I'll be there for both of you. Despite, I warned you, I'll always be there for both of you." Susan assures her and Brittany starts sobbing again. While the rain keeps pouring down, Susan thinks of the consequences Santana and Brittany will have, and with Jessenia dying; It was worse.

000000000000000000000000

Brittany gets to the Lopez's household with Susan, and sees the house empty, quiet. She then looks at Susan, who gives her a tight smile and sighs.

"The Lt., Cristofel, and Isabela are in Jessenia's funeral. So are the workers here, seems she was very much-loved around here." Susan tells her and she looks at her questioning her the obvious.

"I think you know where you'll find her." Susan tells her and walks away, leaving Brittany behind.

Brittany starts walking to her room, and as she stands in front of her door she sighs. She feels nervous, since she didn't know how would Santana react, or will treat her after knocking her up. She slowly opens the door, and the scene she sees breaks her heart. Santana is lying on her bed, her eyes puffy and she has her hand on her stomach, caressing it. Santana doesn't look up, she just stays like that, and Brittany closes her door, making her way to Santana, and sitting in the bed looking at her eyes. Nothing is said, they are both in silence, and Brittany lets her tears run down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Santana. I wish... I wish this would've happened. I basically ruined your life, and probably your families and boyfriends." Brittany tells her and Santana just looks at her. She then takes Brittany's hand and puts it in her stomach. And then Brittany sees it, and feels her daughter/son's heartbeat. Brittany smiles and lets out a tear.

"Why did you do that?" Brittany asks her and she shrugs.

"Because we both want you to know that you didn't ruin my life, and that you don't need to be sorry." Santana tells her and Brittany lets out a stiff chuckle.

0000000000000000000000

The same person as before was standing again in the woods looking at the Lopez household. As he sniffs the air, something blocks him from getting anything from inside. Any feeling he had before, he can't feel it now, he gets frustrated and the other person in back of him comes to his side.

"What's wrong?" the person asks him.

"Something is blocking everything and everyone inside." he says.

"Well, maybe nobody's there.." the person gets cut off.

"Of course there are people inside, are you blind or something?" he asks the person, who is looking down now.

"Sorry..." the person says and he scoffs.

"That's one thing you're sorry for, I also know you had your chance to kill that blonde girl and didn't do it." he tells the person.

"I...Its just.."

"You know what, I don't want to hear it. Go home, you're done for the night." he says and the person scoffs.

When he is left alone, he starts trying again to see who was in the house but nothing. He then feels a migraine, that he knows its not usual for him to have, and backs away.

"I'm going to find out why the hell I can't feel or see anything." he tells himself and walks away. Unknown to him, someone spotted him and followed him through the woods.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked it and aren't confused anymore. I tried my best in this chapter, because the other chapters are going to have a lot of action. And there will be a lot of sexy times :D, and also we get to know what Jessenia's message to Britt was and why. Anyways, what do you guys think of Demi and Naya together? Dantana or Brittana? I'm Brittana all the way... :D**

**REVIEW :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Sorry for the late update I've got so much things to do from college. Thanks for the reviews I'm happy you guys are liking this story. Anyways here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

Santana and Brittany are lying on Brittany's bed looking at each puts her hand on Santana's stomach and Santana can't help but chuckle.

"Brittany it's like the fifth time you do that.." Santana tells her and she smiles.

"It's just...Santana I can feel the baby's like he or she's showing me what she's feeling. It's incredible,but I can't help but worry." Brittany tells her and Santana's smile falls.

"Worry?" Santana asks and Brittany nods.

"What is your father going to say?" Brittany asks and Santana let out a sigh.

"Ough..Britt..." Santana starts but she's cut off by Brittany sitting up. Santana looks at her confused and then Brittany takes a look out the window,but nothing.

"Brittany what's wrong?" She hears Santana ask,and turns around.

"I don't know." Brittany tells her and she really doesn't know, but she felt worried. Then there's a knock at the door and they both turn to see Susan.

"Santana your father and brothers are in their way. You should clean up for dinner." Susan tells her and she nods, but before she walks away,she walks to Brittany and gives her a peck in the lips,and then hugs her.

"We'll figure this thing with my dad just...be happy with our baby. Ok? " Santana tells Brittany in her ear and Brittany in turn nods.

Both Susan and Santana leave and Brittany then sees Sam in the woods being beat doesn't think twice and runs out through the backyard and into the woods.

"You disgusting human..." A man says and hits him. Brittany sees Sam hit a tree and Brittany then runs and hits the man with equal or more force and that's all it took. The man weirdly runs away, and before Brittany could catch up to him,and that's because she hears a gasp.

"Brittany?" Sam says and then he blacks out. Brittany lets out a sigh and then crouches down to carry him. As she puts him on her shoulder and carries him,only one thing is in her mind,and that is "I'm fucked."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she gets to the stables,she lays Sam on the hay and gets a bucket,fills it with cold water from the well, and throws it to his face.

"Shit!" He screams by the cold water,and then looks at Brittany. His eyes go wide and he crawls backwards,clearly scared and shocked.

"You...you are one of those soul takers. Well, I've got news for you.." He tells Brittany and grabs a shovel making Brittany raise an eyebrow.

"You can't take mine." Sam tells her and then in a swift move Brittany takes the shovel out of his then tries to punch her but she takes his fist and flips him to the ground.

"Argh!" He hisses in pain and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"I'm not one of them...well,I am..but I don't take souls or kill for that matter." Brittany tells him and he shakes his head.

"That's bullcrap." He tells her and she crouches down to be at eye level,only for him to crawl backwards grows annoyed and sighs.

"Sam if I were one of them. None of you would be alive,as you saw earlier I'm fast,strong and I can do many other things. Yet,here I am talking to you and living with you all...like I was raised..a human. So, I tell you please don't tell anyone, especially the Lt." Brittany told him a she can still see that he's afraid and mostly then she sees his face calmer, and then he asks.

"You know my father,may he rest in peace, always told me that...if a soul taker or 'anima' something, comes to me to not think twice and kill them." He tells Brittany and she nods.

"Humans always think in violence.." Brittany starts but gets cut off.

"That's also what your kind think of.." He says in a whispering tone that only Brittany could hear.

"Yeah,I think we found something we're alike." Brittany says and they both chuckle. After minutes of chuckling,they slowly come to a stop.

"Thanks..." He says and Brittany looks at him confused.

"For what?" She asks and he rolls his eyes.

"For saving me,I just...I came back from Jessenia's funeral and saw him looking at the house..." Sam starts telling her and Brittany cuts him off.

"Wait what?" She asks now concerned.

"He was looking at the Lopez's house...so I followed him and then I heard him saying something about 'not seeing or feeling the stronger one' and that something was blocking him." Sam takes a pause and Brittany lets it soaked through her head.

"And then he disappeared and appeared in back of me and well... Then you got there and the rest is history." He tells her and she's there trying to understand everything he said.

"Was he with someone else?" Brittany asks and he shrugs.

"I guess soo..." He tells Brittany a she starts getting even more worried.

"Is not a guess Sam...is a yes or no you see someone else with him?" She asks and he squints his then his eyes go wide and he nods.

"Yes! It was a girl,with brownish hair." He tells her and she nods.

"Ok. thanks for telling me Sam. Please keep this to yourself." Brittany tells him and then starts walking out of the stables when Sam calls her.

"Hey Brittany...I was wondering...ummm...I know it isn't any of my business.." He stumbles and she grows once again annoyed.

"Spit it out Sam." Brittany tells him and he sighs.

"Do the Lopez's...well I mean like the Lt, does he know?" he asks and I shake my head.

"He knows that I'm his enemy,but he doesn't know what I'm capable of. He just thinks that I have something I shouldn't have, and he guesses it's my dick. So, no, he doesn't know, that's why I told you to please keep it to yourself." Brittany tells him and he nods.

"I will." He told her and she then walks away. While she walks back she can't help but feel a worried sensation. And all she tells herself is 'I hope Sam keeps his promise.'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany sat on her bed around midnight and took a deep breath, as she opened the letter Jessenia left for her. When she opens it, she starts reading and feels a sudden nostalgia.

_Dear Brittany,_

_I don't have much time, last night I felt someone staring at me while I slept at home. At first, I must be frank, I ignored it and kept on with my work at the brothel. Ever since we met, I felt this connection and safety with you I never had with anyone else. And no, I'm not attracted to you or anything but you were like the leader. Always knew what to say at the right time, and defended me against those horrible men. I must thank you for that. To cut this short, you must keep an eye on your love ones, since it is you they want, and I know you may be asking yourself how I know this. And it's simple, I had the ability to see things before they happen and believe me it's a horrible gift. That's why I'm leaving you this letter, because there is no way I can escape my own death, he's too powerful and I'm not as strong as you, so please..Brittany, take care of the Lopez's and Sam. He's an understanding guy and I know he didn't know what I was capable of, but he we'll understand. Lastly, I want you to know that...no matter what the circumstances are she will love you._

_Love Jessenia_

Brittany reread it various times and she can't get who Jessenia's talking about. Was it the guy Brittany saw earlier? Yeah, it must be him. Brittany feels tears in her eyes because she knew that if Jessenia would've come up to her, she would've protected her. Saved her. As she's asking herself all this questions, the door opens softly and Brittany stares at the door to see Santana coming in and then gently locking the door.

"San, are you alright? Is the baby ok?" Brittany asks from her bed since she's naked. Yep, she sleeps naked, and then grabs the sheets to cover her breast and that's when Santana let's her nightgown fall. No undergarments, nothing, just her amazing body.

"The baby's fine. I just... I just need you. Ok? I need to feel your love." Santana tells her and Brittany sits in shock. Santana walks to Brittany's bed and gets under the sheets. Santana then initiates the kiss and Brittany puts her hands on Santana's waist. Santana then separates from the kiss and straddles Brittany. She leans down and kisses the blonde showing her everything she's feeling. Brittany gasps when she feels Santana's core, it's radiating heat and it's wet, making her friend twitch in anticipation. Santana then takes Brittany's hands and guides them to her breasts. Brittany let's out a whimper and sits up palming and taking Santana's nipple in her mouth, making Santana moan in pleasure. She then takes Brittany's face and kisses her with passion.

"I want to feel you." Santana tells Brittany and then starts kissing her again. To make her point Santana starts stroking Brittany's member until its full length, and then she looks at Brittany while positioning her member at her entrance. Santana starts pushing down making them both gasp, Brittany can feel how perfect they fit, even in intercourse, her member isn't too big or small, it's the right size. Santana starts going up and down, and every time she feels herself get closer and closer. They both are looking at each others eyes and are panting, feeling one another's heartbeat and emotions. A few more thrusts and Santana comes follow by Brittany. They look at each other and smile, because yes they are pretty much in love, no one says it, but they know by the way their eyes are sparkling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young blonde is cleaning up the tables as usual, she comes to a stop when she feels someone in back of her, and instead of turning around she lets the person take her hands. In that moment, she feels calmer and less worried because she knows the person won't hurt her.

"How did you get in here?" the young blonde asks, and the person doesn't answer.

"What's your name?" the young blonde tries asking her again and this time she hears a smirk.

"What's yours?" the young blonde smiles at the sweet voice that asks her, and she bites her lip.

"I asked you first." the young blonde tells her and she chuckles.

"I'm..." she starts but comes to a stop.

"Is everything ok?" the young blonde asks confused.

"I need to go." that's all the young blonde hears and when she turns around the girl is not there. So she's taking matters into her hands, and since she can now detect her aroma she can find her tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Lt walks to see her daughter in her room and he's surprised when he opens the door and doesn't see her in her bed, which by the looks of it she didn't even lay down. He then walks down the stairs, and asks a maid.

"Have you seen Santana?"

"No, Lt. Maybe she's with Brittany." she tells him and he nods.

"Thank you."

He walks to the stables and spots someone already working.

"Boy, have you seen my daughter or Brittany?" he asks and the boy shrugs.

"I haven't seen your daughter, but I think Brittany's in her room." the boy tells him and the Lt. once again nods.

"Thank you, and keep up the good work."

He walks back to the house and makes his way to Brittany's room. When he gets there he opens the door and his eyes go wide. When he sees her daughter and Brittany kissing.

"What the hell is happening in here?!" he screams and both girls pull apart. Thankfully they're fully clothed, but Lt. Lopez gets enraged and takes the first thing he sees, which is a broom stick, and slaps Brittany in the face with it. He keeps hitting her despite she's on the floor while Santana screams at her father to stop, but he doesn't. Then all hell breaks loose and Brittany grabs the stick and with one hand breaks it in half. The Lt. is surprised and he's in for a surprise when Brittany takes him by the collar and slams him to the wall. Her hand on his neck, as he gasps for air.

"Brittany, stop..." Santana tells her but she's so angry.

"Brittany, please if you love me and your baby you would stop..." she tells her and when she's moments from snapping his neck, she hears a baby voice.

"Mommy stop..." Brittany shakes her head and let's go of the Lt's neck. He starts regaining his breath, and says. Susan enters and sees how Brittany lets go of the Lt. And she's shocked by Brittany's sudden calmness.

"Brittany you are to leave this house by noon." he tells her and Santana breaks down and hugs Brittany.

"Dad, please, don't do this." Santana begs him and he stands up.

"She disrespected me and violated my trust. She got you pregnant! Either she leaves, or I'll kill her!"

**So, what do you guys think? Good? Bad?**

**Do you like where this story's going?**

**REVIEW :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating fast. Anyways, here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

_"She disrespected me and violated my got you pregnant! Either she goes, or I'll kill her!"_

Santana was hugging Brittany tightly sobbing, and shaking her head. Brittany felt agitated and as much as she wanted to kill the Lt. Something was calming her and she didn't know what. The Lt. looked disgusted by how her daughter was hugging Brittany. It was like she was his daughters world, and that made him angrier.

"Santana, let her go..." he said clenching his teeth. When his daughter shook her head, telling him that she didn't and wouldn't, he nod and opened the door.

"Sam! Come in here no!" the Lt. screamed and Santana looked at Brittany. And with the look in Santana's eyes Brittany knew she was scared.

"Anibal, please. She's pregnant... she can't undergo with the pressure. Just...for now..until she gives birth, let her sta..." Susan tried but he then made his way to her, angrier and Brittany stepped in.

"Be very careful with what you do Lt." Brittany tells him and Sam arrives.

"You called Lt." he says and looks at Brittany scared as to what could've happened.

"I want you to take Santana to her room, and lock her inside." when the Lt. says that Brittany starts to panic.

"Don't do this Lt. You don't know who you're messing stays with me." Brittany tells him and he remains serious.

"Santana, I'm going to tell you nicely. Go to your room, or I'll make you go by force." the Lt. says and Brittany makes a fist in which Susan touches her arm, telling her to calm down.

"No." Santana tells him and he looks shocked.

"If Brittany goes. So do I and our baby. I don't even care about the money, or what they give me. Because she gives me something all the gentlemen you paired me up with can't. And that is Love." Santana tells him and Brittany feels a warm feeling in her heart. All of the sudden, slaps Santana hard in her right cheek and he's as shocked as the others. Brittany gets out of Susan's grab and goes to hit the Lt. when Sam stops her.

"Get out Sam! Now!" Brittany screams at him and he shakes his head.

"Sam...take Santana to her room and lock her up." the Lt. tells Sam and then leaves. As Sam goes to grab Santana up from the floor, Brittany steps in, not letting Sam touch her.

"I swear if you lay one finger on her. I'll rip it off." Brittany tells Sam and he looks at her.

"Brittany..." Brittany hears Santana call her and she kneels down.

"I'm here...Shh...I'm here." Brittany tries to call her and kisses her head.

"Don't leave me...Please, Brittany don't leave us." Santana tells her and she feels tears in her eyes. Because 'Why is it so complicated?'.

"I won't leave you or our baby. I'll find someway to get you out by midnight ok?" Brittany tells her and looks at Sam and Susan.

"Would you help us?" Brittany asks them and they look unsure.

"Please..." Brittany tells them begging and now she waits for their answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana is in her room, sitting in her bed with her face buried on her knees. She then stands up and looks at herself in the mirror. She coos at her baby bump, because she knows that there are women who don't like to see themselves when they're pregnant because they look fat. But Santana thinks it's the most beautiful thing. Suddenly, the door opens and she looks up to see her father. As he closes the door, she turns her back to him and doesn't dare look at him in the eye.

"Why are you doing this Santana?" he asks and Santana stays quiet.

"I've given you a home, education, love... I mean, weren't you with Noah. I though he made you happy..." he tells Santana and at that she turns to look at him and shakes her head.

"If you were here with me, you would've known if I was happy or not. You say you gave me love, when the only person that showed me love was mom. I don't know what really happened to her, and I really don't want to know. Because she knows what makes me happy...and I'm sorry to disappoint you...but Noah Puckerman is not where my happiness is...it's where you wish it could be. So, no... he didn't make me happy, and he never will...Lt. Lopez." Santana tells him and he's shocked. He then let's out a chuckle and steps in front of his daughter.

"Oh, Santana...if you think, she will stick by you through this you're wrong. So, let's get to the point, since you're pregnant. We will have a private ceremony, just the family, where you'll marry Noah..." when the Lt. says that Santana cuts her off.

"There's no way you can make me marry him." she tells him and he nods and then sighs.

"Then, once the baby is born. I'll just give it away, and you'll never see him nor her again. It's your decision Santana. If you decide to marry Noah, you can raise the baby with him and live comfortable. Or you can choose to not marry Noah, and I'll make the baby disappear." he tells her and then, with his hands lifts Santana's head up to see her eyes watery.

"I think you should know that she already left. So, now Noah will be there to give you and both your baby, everything that she couldn't." he tells her and kisses her cheek. She cries, as her father walks out of the room and touches her baby bump.

"Don't worry...I'll never let him get rid of you. He has to kill me first."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susan and Brittany walked through the woods and now found themselves in what looks like a desert. Brittany looks at Susan who is not sweating, unlike her and feels fatigued.

"Susan...are you torturing me?" she asks and Susan chuckles.

"Of course not Brittany, but this is the only way to get to the house." Susan tells her and starts walking again, making Brittany grunt. As they walked, Brittany saw a beautiful blossom tree and shakes her head. She imagines her daughter or son playing and can't help but let a tear fall.

"Beautiful right? People usually die walking here." Susan tells her and walks again leaving a very shocked Brittany.

"Wait, what?" Brittany asks and her eyes go wide when she sees the house. It's simple but comfortable. She smiles at Susan and puts her arm around her shoulder.

"I think this could work...I can fix the ceiling and floor. I can even make a bedroom." she tells Susan who nods.

"Brittany can I ask you something?" Susan asks and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Susan, you know you can ask me anything." she tells her and Susan nods.

"Ok then. When you where about to kill the Lt. What made you let go?" Susan asks and Brittany turns around smiling.

"I heard our baby...It told me to stop. It told me 'Mommy stop...'" Brittany tells Susan and Susan looks impressed.

"Shit..." Brittany suddenly says, making Susan worried.

"What's wrong?" Susan asks and Brittany looks down and sighs.

"I don't have a last name. I mean, what would be our baby's last name. It's not that I don't want the baby to have Santana's, but...I want him or her to have a part of me." she tells Susan, and she in turn doesn't know what to say to Brittany. When Brittany suddenly stood up, and looked at Susan.

"What's your last name?" she asks Susan.

"Ummm...I'm sorry to be disrespectful but why are you asking me?" Susan tells her and she smiles widely.

"Look, you've been like a mother to me...no, you are my mother in all the sense of the word. I would be honored if you would let me use or I don't know lend me your last name.." Brittany tells her and she chuckles at how adorable she is when she babbled.

"Brittany, I can't lend you my last name..." Susan tells her and Brittany looks disappointed.

"You can just take it, and use it on both you and your baby. Because you're like a daughter to ...it's an honor for me to call you Brittany Pierce." Susan tells her and Brittany hugs her.

"Thank you Susan. Hey...I can call myself Brittany Susan Pierce." she tells Susan.

"It sounds beautiful." Susan tells her while hugging her. She feels proud that Brittany wants to have her name and last name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana look out the window, it was already dark outside, and then there's a noise of someone opening the door. When she turns she sees Susan and a plate of food. One of the men her father told to watch her, looked at Susan as she puts the plate of food beside her bed. Susan then looks at Santana and touches the bread, telling her something she can't understand.

"Susan hurry up." the man warned her and she then smiles at him.

"Oh, Pedro. I'm just seeing my baby and her's for that matter. Santana, you should eat bread, I'll bet the baby will love it. It's fresh from the oven, just for you, and it'll make you happy. You know, give you both energy and strength." and that's when Santana finally understood and nodded at Susan.

"I will nana. Thank you." Santana tells her and the man 'Pedro' whatever grew impatient.

"Come on Susan. I don't have all night." he tells her and she walks out but not before kissing me cheek. Once the door closes and Santana hears the man lock the door, she quickly makes her way to the plate and takes the bread, breaking it in half. When she breaks it in half, she sees a piece of paper come out, and she quickly opens it and reads it with a smile.

_My Love_

_I'm writing to let you know that I finally saw the house Susan told us about. And it's in a nice,secluded and safe area. I can't lie that the walk here was hell, I almost died from the heat wave. But when I got to the house and felt the breeze I can tell you it was worth it. But don't fret love, I won't let you go through that hell. As of now, only five hours until we see each other. Sam has prepared the horse and Susan has just place sleeping drops in the Lt. and his men's food. So that will take one hour, in which you will grab all the clothes you can put in a bag, and get to the horse that's in the west wing of the Lt.'s house. And don't worry Susan and Sam will accompany you. Lastly, I can't wait to see you and kiss you and our baby. And I mostly can't wait to live with you, because that's when I'm happiest. I'll see you sooner than expected my love. _

_Your's forever B_

Once Santana finishes reading it, she can't help but kiss it and sigh. Because she can't wait to be with her either. Santana starts putting some clothes in a bag, when suddenly she feels pain and touches her baby bump.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see your mommy?" Santana asks the baby and then she gets the baby's feeling and chuckles.

"If that pain is excitement, don't be excited too much." Santana tells her baby and keeps putting her clothes in the bag. Once she's finished she lays down on her bed and closes her eyes for a couple of minutes. And touches her baby bump smiling. Moments later Santana wakes up to Susan shaking her awake.

"It's time to leave Santana." Susan tells her and she quickly gets up.

"Where are your things Ms. Lopez?" Sam asks and Santana rolls her eyes.

"Right here and please call me Santana." she tells him and he grabs the bag and nods.

"Let's go." Sam tells them and looks sideways in the hallway. They tip toe through the halls, when they hear someone behind them talk.

"Sanny where are you going?" Santana turns to see her baby sister in her night-gown looking at her confused.

"Are you leaving?" Isabela asks and Santana sighs.

"I have to..." Santana tells her quietly and Isabela looks down.

"First Britty, now you..." she tells Santana sadly and Santana feels tears threatening to fall.

"Santana, we need to go.." Sam tells Santana whispering, and Santana looks at him.

"Give me a sec." she tells him and then looks at her sister.

"That's why I'm leaving... to be with Britty." Santana tells her and then continues.

"Because I feel happy with Britty, and...we want to be happy together." Santana tells her sister and she quickly lights up.

"You're going to see Britty..." Isabela asks and Santana nods.

"Can you give her a kiss and tell her that I miss her and love her?" Isabela asks and Santana smiles and nods.

"Yes I promise I will." with that they both hug and Isabela whispers.

"I'm going to miss you Sanny."

"Me, too Bella." Santana tells her and kisses her cheek.

"Be good." Santana tells her and walks away from her baby sister.

Santana now realizes while she's walking away from her little sister, that she was one of the reasons she tolerated her father. She will love her sister and risk herself for her. But right now as she mounts on a horse, she smiles because her future with Brittany and their baby await. And she can't wait to be with her in their house. As they start to make their way to the house. Someone is watching them and sees Santana's bump. The person smirks and runs to tell the others. When the person is about to make her way to where her leader was someone stops her.

"So you're one of our enemies."

**So, let's see what happens next chapter. So I hope you all liked it, but I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**REVIEW :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry that I haven't updated guys, I'm really trying to update fast but things get in the way of me finishing :/ But no worries here's the new chapter. Enjoy :D**

"So you're one of our enemies."the blonde girl says, and the brunette stands there shocked. She looks at the blonde girls eyes and sees disappointment, but she then remembers why she's here and walks past her only to be stopped. The blonde girl grabs her by her arm and pins her in a tree with her hand on the brunettes neck. The brunette then kicks her in the stomach, causing the blonde to hit a tree.

"I don't have time for this..." the brunette says, as she stood in front of the young blonde, who was looking at her from the floor. The brunette then started walking away but the young blonde wanted to say the last word.

"Don't ever look for me again, because I assure you. I won't hesitate to kill you..." with that the blonde walks away leaving a very upset brunette.

"You know she doesn't deserve you?" the brunette hears from behind and turns to look at one of her companions. He's smirking and walks up to her.

"Come on Rachel. She's nothing but a soul sucker." he says and grabs some of her hair, delicately putting it in back of her ear.

"And we're different from her, how?" she asks slapping her companion's hand out of her hair, and he smirks at this.

"Whatever...Just don't let her ruin our plans." he says and walks away. Rachel takes a look in back of her and frowns by what happened a while ago. She then hides when she hears horses coming, and then she hears a heart beat follow by a whisper.

'Don't hurt her.' the small voice says and then a loud screeching sound starts. Rachel groans and covers her ears but before she can it knocks her out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana stops abruptly, making both Sam and Susan look at her confused. Susan is the first one to ask.

"Are you alright?"

Santana nods and then they hear footsteps and Sam steps aside of both Susan and Santana. Suddenly the person comes out and Sam launches at them, but misses the person. As he groans with pain on the floor, the person stands above his face and laughs.

"Good job...but next time be sure to actually land on the person."

"Shut up Brittany." Sam says making Brittany laugh. She then turns to Santana and kisses her with passion. They separate and with eyes closed smile at each other.

"I missed you. And you." Brittany tells Santana first kissing her and then kneels to kiss the baby bump. They both hug, but Sam clears his throat.

"As much as I hate interrupting you guys reunion. I think we should start getting out of the woods." Sam says and they all agree. Brittany helps Santana get on the horse and they start walking out of the woods, when they all hear a tree break and see fire.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Brittany screams and hops on the horse Santana's in. She grabs the horses rope and secures Santana on her arms. As they finally get out of the woods, Brittany sees a flash of blonde hair and three guys fighting her.

"I'm going to help her..." Sam says and runs to where the girls at, when he comes to a stop and sees the guys getting thin and lifeless by the second. The blonde girl turns and looks at him with the skin under her eyes red.

"Sam! Move now!" Sam hears Brittany say and he runs to his horse and hops in it. They all run away leaving the blonde girl behind. Suddenly the blonde hears others coming fast and runs out of the woods as fast as she can. When one of Rachel's companions ,and their leader see the scene, the leader gets so angry he screams and kicks a tree as hard as he can.

"Who the fuck would interfere in our plan?! And where the fuck is Rachel?!" he asks and the other guy opens and closes his mouth not knowing what to say.

"I don't know." the guy speaks up and the leader is even more pissed off. The leader steps in front of the other guy and smiles.

"Well, look for her. And tell her to meet me urgently." the leader tells him and he nods. The leader then disappears leaving him alone.

"You are so screwed Rachel." he says and starts looking for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the woods where out of sight, Brittany calmed the horse so Santana couldn't injure herself or the baby. Susan and Sam are riding in front of them quietly. Brittany hears Santana yawn and chuckles.

"You can sleep until we get there you know." Brittany tells her and she shakes her head.

"I know it's just..." Santana pauses and Brittany knows why she doesn't want to sleep.

"You're scared." Brittany says and Santana sighs.

"Not scared...concerned, but we'll talk about that once we get home." Santana says and Brittany smiles because yes, they were going home. Brittany then kisses Santana's cheek, and makes Santana smile.

"I love your dimples." Brittany says and Santana blushes. Santana then feels an excruciable pain and groans loudly in pain touching her bump.

"Santana what's wrong?" Brittany asks concerned making Susan and Sam turn around. Susan immediately runs to their side and touches Santana's baby bump.

"The baby feels Santana's concern..." Susan gets cut off by Brittany.

"Hey, it's alright...mommy's just tired that's all." she tells the baby and soothes Santana's bump. Brittany kisses Santana's head and Santana in turn starts to feel better and the pain ceasing. Santana and Brittany interlace their fingers and sigh in relief.

"Are you feeling better?" Susan asks and Santana nods.

"Ok then let's go home." Brittany says and they start to ride to their new house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they finally see the blossom tree Brittany hears Santana gasp and starts getting worried again.

"Is the pain back again? Sant-..." Santana puts her hand on Brittany's lips and shakes her head smiling.

"I gasped because that's a beautiful tree, and I haven't seen one that healthy in years." Santana tells her and she sighs in relief.

"Oh, well if you start feeling weird or any pain. Tell me. Ok?" Brittany tells her and she nods. When Sam and Santana see the house they both let out an 'Whoa' making Susan look at Brittany.

"Good job, the house looks even better than before." Susan whispers to Brittany and Brittany smiles. Santana is now talking to Sam and they both walk inside the house.

" I'll give and do everything to make her happy. And mostly safe..." Brittany tells Susan but with a certain change in her voice. And Susan could say by the girl's voice, that she is concerned, worried about something.

"Brittany..." Susan calls and Brittany let's an 'jum'. Susan stands in front of her and confirms the worry by the expression in her face.

"What's on that head of yours?" Susan asks and Brittany shrugs. And keeps an eye on Santana who's now sitting on the porch and waves at Brittany smiling. Brittany waves back and can't help but feel warm inside.

"I just... I want to keep them safe." Brittany tells Susan and Susan nods.

"I know and you will...I know you won't let anyone do anything to hurt her or the baby..." Susan then gets cut off by Brittany.

"What if _I_ hurt her? I mean you saw the girl in the woods. She sucked the life out of them, and what if I do the same. Out of anger or if I get upset with her..." Brittany starts to babble and Susan takes both of her hands, making Brittany look at her.

"Brittany don't underestimate yourself, the love you both have for each other... is not like the others I've ever seen before... not like mine, not like any of the humans. Cause everyone has a chance to make things right and learn out of others mistakes... to not make the same ones, besides... you've been raised among humans..." Susan again gets cut off by Brittany.

"I was raised by _you_... and what I am today...now, is what _you_ have made me. You're no human, but _you_ raised me like one. And still..." Brittany pauses and looks at Santana.

"Humans get angry and upset... " Brittany finishes and Susan then hugs her.

" Don't think things that haven't and probably won't happen, be with her and make them both happy. If you get upset...I'll be here." Susan tells Brittany and Brittany immediately looks at her.

"You'll be here? As in..." Brittany doesn't get to finish.

" Yes, as in living with you. I mean someone has to be here to keep you, the baby and Santana out of trouble. Besides, I won't be that missed and the Lt. will want all our heads." Susan says making Brittany shocked again.

"Our? So Sam is going to stay here too?" Brittany asks and a voice behind her speaks up.

"Yes." Sam says with Santana next to him.

"Well, that is if you want us to stay here with you guys." Sam says worried and Brittany chuckles.

"Of course you guys can stay. What do you think San?" Brittany asks and Santana walks to her and hugs her. And Brittany does the same while Santana acts like she's thinking about it.

"Of course you can stay, but there are some rules." Santana says and Sam nods while Susan smiling rolls her eyes.

"I already know them...good luck Samuel." Susan says walking inside the house while Sam looks at both Santana and Brittany.

"So...what are the rules?" Sam asks and Brittany laughs, because the guy is in for a ride when Santana starts telling him the rules. And she's right cause his face is priceless.

"Last rule... do not..under any circumstances disturb me and Brittany's sexy times." Santana tells him and his eyes goes wide and Brittany shakes her head smiling. As she hugs a pregnant Santana from behind, she looks at Sam and chuckles.

"Don't worry Sam, we'll be quiet but just to make sure knock. And don't worry, about the rules she won't do anything." Brittany says the last part whispering and Sam's face softens.

"Really?" he asks and Brittany shrugs.

"She'll just scream at you in spanish." Brittany says making Santana chuckle and they both walk inside their house.

"Night guys." Sam says and quickly makes his way to a room.

"How many rooms are in here?" Santana asks and Brittany smiles at her.

"I think there are six rooms and three bathrooms." Brittany tells her and Santana looks at her beautiful lovers eyes smiling.

"I'm happy to be here with you...When my dad kicked you out...I felt my life disappearing...because you're the...reason to smile and wake up everyday since I was 10." Santana tells Brittany and she can't help but smile by her confession.

" I'm happy that you're here with me too. And... I'll protect you always. Even in the most horrible day, I'll do everything in my power to be with you..If that's what you want ." Brittany tells her and she kisses Brittany on the lips with passion, and Brittany kisses her with the same passion. After minutes of kissing, they separate and Brittany can see the love and lust in Santana's eyes.

"Let's go to bed." Santana says and grabs Brittany's hand, leading her to one of the rooms. Brittany smiles because she couldn't be happier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next morning**

The Lt. wakes up at his average time, he always has the same routine. Only this time he has to talk to a very irresponsible Santana. He gets ready and walks to the room Santana is in and sees the boy he put in charge of guarding the door asleep. The Lt. makes his way to the boy and kicks the chair making the boy fall.

"Ouch..." the boy says quietly and when he looks up to see who knocked him over his eyes go wide. The boy immediately stands up and looks down.

"Is this what you call guarding a door?" the Lt. asks and the boy looks down.

"No, sir. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry is what you're going to be when my daughter is there probably hungry or..." the Lt. comes to a stop when he sees the room empty, the boy in back of him gulps and his hands start shaking.

"Call my son...Now!" the Lt. screams at the very nervous boy and the boy runs to look for Cristofel. The Lt. starts looking around the room and finds a letter with his name on top. When he opens it, it only says one phrase:

_I love you dad, always._

The Lt. reads it over and over, and immediately knows why she isn't there. Which makes him angrier, and in that moment his son arrives.

"You called da..." Cristofel comes to a stop when he finally realizes, it was the room where his father locked Santana in.

"Where's Santana?" Cristofel asks worried and the Lt. turns around with a serious face.

"She left...with that... she doesn't know what she's doing, or who she's really dealing with." the Lt. says and puts the note on the pocket of his black pants. Cristofel just stands there confused as to what his father is talking about.

"Who or what is she dealing with then?" Cristofel asks and the Lt. without looking at his son says.

"A monster and we're going to hunt it."

**So yeah, Brittany has two enemies. I don't know which is worse, but next chapter someone arrives. ;) Thanks for reading guys.**

**REVIEW :D**


End file.
